1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reagent conservation in continuous-flow quantitative sample analysis.
2. Prior Art
Known automated continuous-flow-type of quantitative sample analysis has many advantages over automated analysis of the batch type wherein aliquots of a liquid sample are dispensed into cuvettes each for analysis of a different constituent of the sample when mixed therein with a different reagent. The reaction product is analyzed in each cuvette. On the other hand, in such continuous-flow analysis of the multichannel type such as described, for example, in Skeggs et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,432 successive isolated samples flowing in a stream are split into aliquots flowing into respective ones of different manifolds in each of which the corresponding aliquot is joined and reacted with a continuously flowing stream of a different reagent for analysis of a reaction product in a flow-through cell for quantitation of a different constituent of the sample. The advantages of continuous-flow analysis include, among others, visual function monitoring by the operator of the system of computer monitoring for analysis verification, more simple construction with fewer moving parts giving rise to greater performance reliability, and versatility with reference to substitution or modification of one manifold from one sample constituent analysis to a different sample constituent analysis.
One drawback to such multichannel analyzers for multiple constituents of samples has been that sometimes not all of the analyses for which the equipment is set up have been required or ordered by physicians of particular blood samples, for example. So far as is known, such continuous-flow equipment has not been provided with a control device for identifying on each sample holder the particular analysis requirements of that sample to govern a responsive mechanism in the equipment which discontinues the reagent supply to one or more unneeded channels. Such termination of flow of unneeded reagents results in significant savings as the last-mentioned reagents may be numerous and/or costly.
The present invention contemplates overcoming such difficulties in continuous-flow analyzers in the prior art.